1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical lens assembly, and more particularly to a compact optical lens assembly.
2. Related Art
In recent years, with the prosperity of photographing optical lens assemblies, the demand for compact photographing cameras increases exponentially. The photo-sensing device, e.g. a sensor, of an ordinary photographing camera is commonly selected from a charge coupled device (CCD) and a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) device. In addition, as the advanced semiconductor manufacturing technology enables the miniaturization of pixel size of sensors, the resolution of a compact optical lens assembly is gradually increased, so that there is an increasing demand for a compact optical lens assembly capable of generating better quality image.
A conventional compact photographing lens used in a mobile electronic device usually consists of four lens elements, which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,365,920. However, with the growing popularity of high technology mobile devices including Smart Phone, and PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), the demand for the compact photographing lens with better resolution and image quality increases exponentially. The conventional four lens assembly does not fulfill the specification of the high-level photographing lens assembly. With the electronic devices heading towards the direction of high functionality while being as small and light as possible, the inventors recognize that an optical imaging system capable of improving the image quality of mobile electronic devices as well as miniaturizing the overall size of the camera lens equipped therewith is urgently needed.